destroyallhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Blisk
The Blisk, also called Martians, are a large beast-like sentient species that originated from Mars before it was destroyed and became a dead world by the Furons, causing the Blisk to flee to Earth in exile. History The Martian War The Blisk didn't have imperial ambitions at the time that the Furons came to Mars. When the Martian War started, the Blisk were able to cripple the Furon forces and the war escalated to the point where the Furons developed stronger radioactive weapons. The Blisk were nearly wiped out, and Mars was turned into a dead world, that was devoid of water. The only surviving Blisk were aboard a Blisk Warship which crashed on Earth, in Tunguska, Russia, on June 30, 1908. The Blisk then over time took over the Soviet Union (USSR) sometime after the Russian Revolution. Although not confirmed, it was generally assumed that the Blisk were the "other aliens" who were responsible for destroying the Majestic agencies around the world with the exception of the American and British agencies. The reason why those two survived while others didn't was not known, although Crypto later wiped both agencies respectively. Arriving on Earth At one point, the Blisk realized that Humans were the key to the survival of the Furons who faced extinction. A plan was then developed to cooperate with the Soviet Union, in order to reach the Moon, set up a base, bombard Earth with Blisk spores and radiation, and wipe out humanity, and the Furon's last hope for pure Furon DNA. Second Martian War The Blisk were rediscovered by Crypto 138, in 1969 led in secret by chairman Milenkov, who began campaign was started to destroy the Blisk Warship in Tunguska, and later stop the bombardment of Earth. The Blisk Base on Solaris was destroyed (when Crypto Body Snatched Leonid, started an uprising of the Cosmonauts, and then ventured in to destroy the hive with Natalya) and Milenkov was killed by Crypto. Following Milenkov's death, the remaining Blisk tried to send an emergency message to any alien ships that passed by and requested rescue. The Blisk's message was disabled, replaced with a Furon transmission, and the remaining Blisk on the Moon were hunted down and killed. However, Blisk were still found in the wilderness near Tunguska on Earth, but were left leaderless. Biology The Blisk were large, crustacean lifeforms. The Blisk were bipedal, and their small heads were located on the top-center area of their bodies. The Blisk had tough, dark-colored armor which made them impervious to radiation and most of Crypto's Weapons. The Blisk's arms ended in claws which fired a green beam, though whether that was part of their standard anatomy or a weapon implant remained unknown. The Blisk possesed a hive mind, though each Blisk was able have some degree of independent thought. The Blisk resisted many Furon psychic attacks such as Psychokinesis and mental manipulation. Curiously, the Blisk appeared to be able to infiltrate human society and took a human form through unknown means. There was also a small group of Albino Blisk, who were often mistaken for Yetis, a legendary creature from the Himalaya Mountains. The Albino Blisk were bigger and much stronger than regular Blisk, which made them even more of a threat. However, they were usually found far away from the other Blisk and were only in Tunguska. The Blisk also seemed to prefer to inhabit mainly irradiated aquatic environments. Society Not much was known about Blisk society aside from the fact that they operated in a hive-like structure, and originally lived in the radioactive aquatic environment that was once mars, until the furons reduced their planet to an endless desert. When they spoke, the Blisk Drones used the terms "we" or "us" but occasionally slipped in times of danger when they referred to themselves as individuals. The leader of a Blisk Hive appeared to be exempt from that quirk and referred to himself only. It was mentioned that the Blisk Language was quite similar to what Humans referred to as the Russian Language (according to Milenkov, that was because the Blisk, like the Furons, also stopped by Earth for "Shore Leave"). Technology The Blisk, despite appearing to be simple brutes, mastered radioactive and chemical warfare, along with genetic engineering and most of their technorganic advancements were powered by radiation. Their hardware was made of a substance that was similar to the Blisk's own armor, and their weapons released radioactive beams of energy. Ironically, one of the methods for destroying Blisk weapons was overloading it with radiation. One huge development was the creation of Blisk spores which turned a human into a Blisk Mutant. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Blisk Category:Races Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Alien Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Tunguska